


Whiterose week 2020

by Autherir



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autherir/pseuds/Autherir
Summary: драбблы на неделю whiterose
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1: Love at first sight/Eye-contact

**Author's Note:**

> существует на другом сайте:   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9525702/24463483

Вайсс смотрит. Точнее Вайсс откровенно пялится на девушку-гота, которая стоит у входа, облокотившись о грязную стену. 

Девочка-гот красивая: тяжелые берцы, красная юбка, корсет, белая рубашка с широкими рукавами, короткие темно-красные волосы, милое бледное личико без капли макияжа и серебряные глаза. Когда Вайсс видит эти серебряные глаза, то она не может поверить, что они принадлежат человеку. Они точно принадлежат какому-нибудь духу или сверхъестественному существу, но явно не человеку. Серебро в глазах красивое настолько, что от него невозможно оторвать взгляд.

— Что ребенок делает в местах для взрослых? — Вайсс пытается быть грозной и доминирующей. Шни скрещивает руки на груди и пытается уйти в сторону от этого цепкого серебряного взгляда. Атмосфера клуба не располагает к романтике. Атмосфера располагает трахнуть эту милую девочку с серебром в глазах. От этой девочки перехватывает дыхание. 

Брошеная сестрой, Руби Роуз мерзнет у входа в клуб. Родители говорят присмотреть за сестрой, чтобы она не влезла в неприятности, пока их не будет в городе. Вообще-то все должно быть по-другому и это старшая должна присматривать за младшей, но так получается, что у Руби мозгов будет побольше. Отсутствие родителей для Янг является отличным источником развлечения для нее и головной болью для Руби. Роуз прислоняется к стене и думает, что все, черт возьми, должно быть не так. Янг на самом деле хорошая, но она слишком вспыльчивая и от этого все неприятности. 

Руби раздраженно вздыхает, когда слышит вопрос. Девушка перед ней красивая, выглядит интригующе, но этот вопрос все портит. Кто так портит первое впечатление о себе? Но девушка с голубыми глазами перед ней заставляет сердце биться чаще. Руби очарована. Руби влюблена. Ей нравятся эти голубые глаза.

— Ну, я вроде как слежу за сестрой, чтобы она не попала в неприятности, — Руби чешет затылок.

— Такой ребенок как ты? — Вайсс не верит. 

— Я не ребенок и меня зовут Руби.

— Вайсс, — она ожидает реакции на свое имя, но этого не происходит. Обычно люди хоть как-то реагируют: злость, трепет, волнение, страх. Однако эта Руби не реагирует вообще. Она действительно не знает кто тмакая Вайсс Шни? Это подстегивает интерес. У Вайсс все еще зудит и желание трахнуть сереброглазую девочку никуда не делось. 

Вайсс с детства не знает как любить кого-то, кроме самого себя. Но улыбка Руби выглядит замечательно, это согревает, как и ее серебряные глаза.

— Эй, дашь свой номер? — спрашивает Шни. Она совсем нетерпелива и совсем чуть-чуть не умеет общаться. Все ее знакомства обычно закачиваются сексом и пьяной вечеринкой. Шни хочется переспать с милой девочкой готом. Но с Руби хочется быть нежной. Руби не заботится о том, кем является Вайсс, и не заботится о ее деньгах, ее связях. Казалось бы, все знают Шни и всем от ее семьи что-то нужно. Руби другая. Руби хочется держать ближе к себе. Вайсс слишком много хочет. Они даже толком не знакомы. Во всем виноваты проклятые серебряные глаза.

— Вдруг ты извращенка или маньяк? — Руби нравится эта девчонка, но она все равно немного побаивается. Инстинкты, если хотите.

О, боги, думает Вайсс, Руби волнует только это. Но Вайсс не отрицает, что пялится, пялится, пялится. Съедает Руби взглядом. У них разные статусы, разные классы, но сегодня хочется послать все это к черту. 

— Я не маньяк, клянусь. Как я могу обманывать такую красивую девушку, как ты?

— Твои подкаты еще хуже, чем у Жона, — Руби коротко смеется. И, о Боже, Вайсс думает, что это самый лучший звук, который она слышала. — Но я дам тебе шанс.

Шни готова пищать от радости. У нее получилось взять номер. Конечно же она не будет навязчивой. Вайсс не хочет испугать Руби. Руби дала ей шанс и глупо потерять его из-за одной ошибки.

Шни снова хочет увидеть эти красивые серебряные глаза.


	2. Day 2: Beacon Days/ School

Руби убирает за ухо прядь темно-красных волос, которые лезут в глаза. Она зевает и потягивается. Руби слышит ворчание от своей соседки по столу в библиотеке. Вайсс Шни — королева школы. Они много времени проводят вместе. И их дружба кажется довольно странной. Руби Роуз — местный гений, принятый на два года раньше. И конечно, же многие считают, что Вайсс просто пользуется Руби, как мозгами, так и ее телом. Ходит множество слухов, что Руби спит с ней за деньги.

— Эй, Вайсс, как на счет перерыва? — Руби заваливается на стол. У нее давно сделано задание, и она сидит в библиотеке только ради Вайсс. Роуз засматривается на лицо Шни. Вайсс красивая, безумно. Она красивая настолько что хочется провести пальцем и очертить каждую черту лица. Ничего не портит даже шрам на лице. Вайсс красивая и нравится многим. Она как искусство, как статуя в музее, что-то очень желанное для всех, но недостижимое. Запретный плод. И она открывается только Руби.

— Я делаю задание, — Вайсс только ворчит, поджимая губы.

— Тебе помочь? 

— Это просто астрономия, я справлюсь.

— Я могу тебе помочь, ты же знаешь.

— Нет.

— Ва-а-а-йс, — хнычет Руби. Иногда Руби ее просто не понимает. Вайсс может отказываться от любой помощи, даже если сильно нуждается в ней. Иногда Шни нужно просто заставить принять помощь. Вайсс сложный человек. 

— Что? — Вайсс опять огрызается. 

— Помощь, Вайсс. Ты же знаешь, что в астрономии я лучше тебя.

— И это раздражает.

— Я могу сделать так, чтобы не раздражало, — Руби хитро улыбается. 

Вайсс все же захлопывает книгу, понимая, что это бесполезно. Роуз издает победный клич.

— Тише ты, — Вайсс ударяет ее книгой по голове, — Ты хочешь, чтобы нас выгнали? 

— Мы все равно собираемся уйти, — Руби подмигивает и собирает свои вещи.

— Я отпрошусь у матери для наших занятий, — для Вайсс становится проще видеться с Руби, когда ее мать наконец-то разводится с Жаком. Вайсс даже в мыслях не может называть этого мерзкого человека отцом. У Вайсс много шрамов из-за него, как физических, так и психологлических. Матери удается сохранить компанию и поднять ее из того дерьма, в которое она была загнана. Вайсс как самую пострадавшую от тирании Жака наконец записывают к квалифицированному психологу.

Они идут через толпу, держась за руки. У Вайсс крайне плохо с физическим контактом, но для Роуз это в порядке вещей. Конечно же на них косятся, Вайсс готова огрызаться и защищать свое, но пока это только взгляды. Главного школьного задиры и его компании нет, чтобы во всю глотку орать, что Руби трахается с ней за деньги. Школа в основном это стресс начиная от домашних заданий, завышенных ожиданий родителей и плохих парней, которые пытаются самоутвердиться за счет других. Мало кто любит школу. Или же правильнее будет сказать, что никто не любит школу.

Никто не любит школу. Спортсмены, девчонки из группы поддержки, учителя, медсестра и уборщики. Даже ботаники, повернутые на учебе и приличных оценках, в глубине души не любят школу. Даже такие гении, как Руби Роуз не любят школу. Школа это масса проблем, начиная от конфликтов, принудительной социализации и заканчивая различными обязательными типа патриотическими мероприятиями. Всем плевать и все хотят разбежаться по своим делам и не слушать нудные речи учителей. Все хотят выпуститься из школы, чтобы навсегда забыть вчерашнего соседа по парте.

Школа это не то, что можно любить. Какие-то отбитые люди вроде школьных задир могут любить определенное время, когда они могут отбирать у младших вещи или бить их. Они любят только этот определенный момент, а не весь учебный процесс в целом. Никто не любит школу. Это только в идеалистических фильмах или аниме про школьников все считают школу важной вехой развития личности человека, важным временем, когда заводятся крепкие узы дружбы, или прости господи происходит спасение мира, и одноклассники остаются верными друзьями на всю жизнь. На самом деле после школы всех разбросает в разные стороны и лишь небольшой процент будет как раз теми людьми, которых сковали тесные узы дружбы и мизерный случай, когда ты решил создать семью со своей школьной любовью. Эти случаи единичны. Они не такие, как пытаются представить в фильмах. Если вы конечно не живете в маленьком городе, где выбор невелик и вам приходится общаться со вчерашними выпускниками, заводить с ними семьи и ковыряться в песочнице до самой старости. Конечно же многие пытаются выбраться в большой город.

Вейл изначально большой город - столица, вместе со знаменитой школой Бикон, включающей в себя колледж и университет. Конечно некоторые ученики остаются еще с начальной школы, потому что это престижно, но некоторые уходят, потому что у них другие цели, некоторые, как Руби, приглашаются специально, некоторые поступают сразу в Университет, минуя чертову школу. Компании распадаются, компании создаются снова. Люди движутся вперед, либо остаются. Хотя конечно, директор пытается ввести нововведение типа четырех человек в команде для подготовки к занятиям. В какой-нибудь фентези игре такая стратегия бы сработала, но здесь реальная жизнь, и Руби неуверена, что это хороший ход. Но лучшая сторона Бикона, что здесь принимают как людей, так и фавнов. 

Руби резво сбегает по ступенькам, таща за собой Шни. Вайсс лишь закатывает на это глаза. Боже, ну что за ребенок. Но этот неугомонный ребенок единственный луч света в жизни Шни, пламя свечи в темноте. 

Руби морщится от солнца, которое сегодня буквально обжигает бледную кожу. Солнце в этом году слишком жаркое и яркое. Отвратительное одним словом. 

— Мы можем сходить в кофейню, — предлагает Руби.

— Я думала, ты хотела позаниматься, — Вайсс хмурится.

— Так мы будем заниматься ночью. У тебя же проблемы с определением созвездий.

— Это свидание под видом учебы? — обреченно спрашивает Шни.

— Это свидание под видом учебы, — Руби широко улыбается. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, знаешь. Его больше нет и никто не будет избивать тебя, если ты не получишь достаточно балов.

— Я знаю, — Вайсс сжимает пальцы на лямке своей сумки. Ей все еще тяжело. Она рада, что в ее жизни есть Руби, которая первая заметила, что что-то не так. И именно с Руби началось свержение Жака.

Роуз приводит Вайсс в любимую кофейню, в которой приятно пахнет сладким шоколадом и сиропом. У Руби довольно специфичные вкусы на счет кофе вроде шести ложек сахара и сливок сверху. Для Шни это слишком сладко. Вайсс заказывает простой кофе без сахара. Руби порывается оплатить. Но Вайсс лишь качает головой.

Неловкая тишина между ними быстро исчезает, когда они снова находят темы для разговора. Руби аккуратно отпивает от бумажного стаканчика. Напиток обжигает горло. Потом они договариваются о времени. 

Вечером Роуз нетерпеливо ждет Вайс. Она приезжает вместе со своей матерью. Миссис Шни пытается быть хорошей матерью. 

— Я рада, что у нее есть друзья, — миссис Шни вежливо улыбается. От нее так же пахнет алкоголем, как и от дяди Кроу. Руби слышала, что они вместе ходят на терапию. Кроу согласился на это ради Винтер, старшей сестры Вайсс. 

— Да, миссис Шни, — Руби вежливо улыбается в ответ. Пока Вайсс не будет готова сказать, что они встречаются, то Руби будет молчать. Вайсс было сложно признать что Руби просто друг. Роуз все понимает.

— Просто Виллоу, дорогая. 

Руби кивает.

Роуз смотрит, как Шни обнимаются. Для Вайсс это все еще неловко, она все еще напряжена. Проявление родительской любви ее все еще шокирует. Довольно трагично и грустно, как она все еще не может привыкнуть и не может поверить, что на самом деле может быть счастлива и заслуживает любви. Руби делает все, чтобы Вайсс знала, что ее любят и о ней заботятся.

Вайсс заходит в милый двухэтажный дом и снимает обувь. 

— Я за закусками, — Роуз бежит на кухню к холодильнику.

— А где твои?

— Их сегодня не будет, а Янг на свидании с Нептуном.

— Подумать только, что в прошлом году он пытался пригласить меня на свидание, - Вайсс фыркает и закатывает глаза. 

— Я уверена, что они расстанутся через месяц. Янг не умеет быть постоянной, — Руби смеется. 

Вайсс кивает. Старшая сестра Руби довольно популярна и ходит на всевозможные вечеринки, меняя парней как перчатки. Янг Хао Лонг капитан футбольной команды, известная тем, что проломила череп одному громиле из банды Белого Клыка, за что была дисквалифицирована из команды на год, но за убийство фавна ее так никто и не посадил, потому что ее действия сочли самообороной. К тому же ее отец — важный человек в городе.

Они сидят на том же диване, где видны въевшиеся пятна крови Вайсс. Шни проводит пальцами по темным красным пятнам, похожим на ржавчину. Все, что она помнит о той ночи, это крики Руби. 

Вайсс наконец отрывается от пятен крови. Она не любит об этом вспоминать.

— Я можно... Можно я тебя поцелую? — Вайсс делает глубокий вдох и скользит взглядом по лицу Руби, задерживаясь на губах. Шни чувствует, как ее уши краснеют.

— Да, — у Руби волна тяжелых эмоций и чувств бьется в груди. У них впереди еще долгий путь, пока Вайсс сможет отпустить прошлое.

Вайсс целует, подаваясь вперед и зарываясь пальцами в короткие черно-красные волосы.

Здесь, в этом мире, у нее нет никакой иной точки опоры, кроме Руби. Роуз улыбается искренне и абсолютно очаровательно.


	3. Day 3: Secret Relationship AU + Day 5: Nap Time and/or Cuddles

Вайсс внезапно останавливается и прикрывает свои голубые глаза. Она чувствует кровь и облизывается. Так много человеческой крови. Это значит, что люди нарушили договор о не пересечении границ, и она без последствий может убить человека и выпить его кровь. Кровь пахнет так сладко, и Вайсс надеется, что она здесь единственный вампир.

Человек с темно-красными волосами отчаянно цепляется за жизнь. Крови вокруг девчонки настолько много, что она сливается с ее красным плащом. Белая рубашка испачкана в грязи и опасной пыли. Странная коса лежит в пределах досягаемости Вайсс. Шни может легко подняться и лишить противника оружия.

— Ты нарушила мои границы, — медленно говорит Вайсс. — Скольких моих сородичей ты убила?

Шни шипит, когда видит серебряные глаза этого человека. Проклятое серебро. Для людей это считается благословением богов, а для детей тьмы это ад. Но Вайсс видит глубокие раны сереброглазой воительницы. Девчонка сейчас слаба, и без медицинской помощи просто умрет. Вайсс знает, что прямо сейчас с легкостью может переломить шею этому человеку. 

— Эй, послушай, я просто уйду, правда. Я охотилась на гримм и я... Я просто уйду, — Руби тяжело дышит. Руби Роуз раненая во время охоты на гримм оказывается в ловушке на территории вампиров. И в конечном итоге она натыкается на вампира. Это логично. Иногда Руби задумывается о том, что неудачи преследуют ее, а не дядю Кроу. Говорят, что серебряные глаза это благо, но от Руби ожидают слишком многого и охотятся с такой завидной регулярностью, что защита Озпина не спасает. И вот она здесь без ауры, без пыли перед недружелюбно настроенным вампиром. Во время погони Руби просто не видит, что местность меняется, и вот она здесь перед своей смертью. 

Руби Роуз знает, что умрет. Вампир просто играется с ней, думая как напасть так, чтобы причинить больше боли. Роуз знает этот взгляд. Между людьми и вампирами очень хрупкий мир после войны, в которой никто не выиграл, но которая всех истощила.

Руби не успевает понять, что происходит и как вампир оказывается так близко к ней. Вампир хватает ее за воротник плаща и тянет к себе. Руби холодеет от этой улыбки. Умирать она еще не готова, но у судьбы на нее другие планы. Неудача дяди Кроу явно передалась ей.

— Послушай, я никого не убивала! Это моя собственная кровь! — Руби в панике.

— Ты заплатишь за нарушение границы и убийство на моей территории, — Вайсс все еще злобно улыбается и смотрит прямо в серебряные глаза. Шни кусает ее. Кровь заполняет рот Вайсс, и она жадно глотает. Эта кровь такая вкусная. Шни не может остановиться. Это так потрясающе. Вайсс сдавливает плечо человека свободной рукой, чтобы она не вырывалась. Шни зажмуривается от удовольствия. Она не может описать этот вскус, но он прекрасен. Она даже не думает о том, что может ли в крови сереброглазых воинов быть серебро и может ли быть эта кровь смертельна. Даже если кровь это яд, то это самый вкусный яд в жизни Вайсс. Шни не может потерять такой деликатес. Поэтому Вайсс с неохотой отрывается от добычи.

— Знаешь, я передумала. Ты будешь хорошим питомцем, — Васс вытирает кровь со своих губ. Она смотрит на добычу с садистским ликованием.

Гадко. 

Гадко и мерзко.

Как только эти чувства утихают, новые занимают свое место. Чувство стыда, отвращения, отчаяния от того, что ее поймали, словно беспомощную муху в паутине. Это также было так легко. У нее были серебряные глаза, у нее было лучшее оружие, и ее так легко поймали. Руби хнычет.

— Ох, да ладно, я оставила тебя в живых. Прекрати ныть, — Вайсс морщится. Пить кровь Руби это эйфория. Это превосходит то, что она пила раньше, и эта кровь действительно заставляет ее чувствовать себя лучше, эта кровь делает ее другой.

Вайсс смотрит на косу Руби. На оружии действительно нет остатков вампирской крови. Похоже, что сереброглазого воина действительно придется отпустить. Шни недовольно ворчит. Она не хочет терять вкусную кровь.

Вайсс тащит неудачливую охотницу в свои владения. Груз довольно тяжелый. Для нее непривычно таскать такой вес. Она в конце концов королева, а не портовый грузчик.

Замок семьи Шни просто огромный, полностью белый и безжизненный, как и его хозяева. Руби неуютно и холодно. Она хочет домой, но вампиры просто так не отпускают своих жертв.

К удивлению Руби, ее не отводят в темницу, а сразу дают отдельную обширную комнату с огромной кроватью. Комната полностью белая, на стенах заметен герб Шни.

— Я отпущу тебя, как только твои раны заживут, — заявляет Вайсс. Она успевает отдать приказ слугам, чтобы принесли аптечку с большим количеством бинтов. Руби даже не спрашивает зачем вампирам аптечка, у них вроде хорошая регенерация. Аура у фавнов и людей тоже заживляет раны, но очень медленно. Вампиры справляются с этим в два раза быстрее.

— Тогда я здесь надолго.

— Почему. У тебя ведь открыта аура, — Вайсс наклоняет голову в любопытстве.

— Ну, все дело в моих глазах, — честно отвечает Руби. Она не видит смысла скрывать. — На них тратится много ауры, и в итоге мне не хватает на исцеление остальных ран, и я почти отключаюсь при их использовании.

— Тогда они бесполезны.

— Эй!

— Идиотка, — Вайсс почти рычит, — ты понимаешь, что можешь умереть?

— Эй, я пользуюсь своими глазами довольно давно и все в порядке!

— Когда я нашла тебя, то ты была не в порядке! Не спорь со мной, глупый человек! — мало кто способен разозлить Вайсс. Большую часть времени она остается совершенно спокойной. Ее даже называют ледяной королевой. А тут какая-то человеческая девчонка выводит ее из себя на несколько секунд, буквально только одним своим существованием. Отвратительно! Возмутительно! Никто не смеет так обращаться с Вайсс Шни, королевой вампиров! Как эта девчонка смеет? Она явно не ценит свою глупую человеческую жизнь. Люди живут так мало и должны ценить и радоваться тому, что у них есть. Вместо этого они занимаются каким-то глупостями.

Роуз молчит, а Вайсс злится, но она лично перевязывает ей раны, когда слуги наконец приносят аптечку и бинты. 

— Эй, эй, ладно я буду острожней. Поверить не могу, что я обещаю это вампиру, — говорит Роуз извиняющимся тоном, пока Вайсс ворчит.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня обвинили в убийстве сереброглазого воина. Вот и все. Я не забочусь о тебе. — Вайсс отворачивается. — Я прикажу подать тебе ужин.

Шни гордо уходит из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. 

Руби считает, что к любому человеку нужен свой подход. Даже, если этот человек на самом деле вампир. Роуз пытается дотянуться до Шни и подружиться с ней.

Вайсс наделена красотой, как и все вампиры. У Вайсс острые скулы и точеный профиль, который не может не привлекать взгляд, тонкие губы, холодные голубые глаза, в которых Руби не против утонуть. Шрам на лице у Вайсс не делает ее хуже. Шрам делает ее уникальной.

У Вайсс много обязанностей, и она посещает пленницу не так часто как она хочет. И Вайсс сначала не нравятся те чувства, которые она испытывает. Шни в безопасности, и ее гордость тоже, и страх остаться в вечном одиночестве не преследует ее кошмарами по ночам, потому что у Вайсс есть бессмертная семья, слуги, подданные. Вайсс никогда не цепляется за призрачное тепло чужого тела. Она вампир и ей нужна только кровь. Все хорошо, пока не появляется Руби. Руби ярко улыбается, слишком честно, слишком открыто. Роуз слишком открытая, прямолинейная, слишком честная, и в глубине души такой ребенок. Такие люди обычно в этом мире долго не живут.

— Ей, Вайсс, как прошел день? — Руби сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги.

Руби — неправильный человек. Она всеми силами старается подружиться с Вайсс. Вайсс качает головой. Так не должно быть. Руби должна бояться. Ну, она боялась первые несколько дней, и лучше бы так продолжалось дальше. Роуз слишком быстро адаптируется.

— Отвратительно. Они все идиоты.

Для Вайсс один день похож на другой, лишь с небольшими изменениями. Когда появляется Руби, то все меняется. Роуз любит дурачиться и шуметь. Руби не похожа ни на кого из окружения Вайсс. Роуз настоящая, в ней нет и капли притворства. Она просто делает, что хочет, говорит, что думает. Она искренняя и простая, иногда слишком глупая, наивная и слишком добрая. Такие охотники долго не живут. Вайсс хочется, чтобы Руби выжила и дожила до глубокой старости, возможно воспитывала сереброглазых внуков. Руби лучик света и такие нужны этому миру.

В Руби есть что-то, чем она может зацепить людей или даже вампиров. Наверное, всей этой простотой она и захватывает Вайсс.

— И что же они сделали на этот раз? — Руби беспокоится о ней. И Вайсс это даже приятно.

— Они отказываются принимать изменения, которые сделают их жизнь лучше, — Шни просто ложиться на кровать. Ей просто хочется лежать в тишине и ничего не делать. Руби это самая лучшая компания. Она хотя бы знает, когда нужно замолчать.

Шни любит проводить дни с Руби. Руби это яркий красный посреди безжизненного белого.

Некоторым трудно разобраться в самих себе. Вайсс сложно разобраться в своих чувствах. Это так ужасно — быть привязанным к кому-то слишком сильно, любить кого-то слишком сильно.

Осознание того, что она влюблена оказывается буквально самой худшей вещью для Вайсс. 

нельзя.

не принято.

не положено.

Шни топит эти чувства в себе. Она совсем не может забыть об этой любви. У Вайсс есть желание оседлать бедра Руби и трахнуть ее, так, чтобы она сорвала голос. Но Вайсс сдерживается. Она обещала Руби не трогать ее. Шни сдерживают свои обещания. У Вайсс страх и желание на уровне паники. 

Несносная девица переворачивает мир одной королевы вампиров верх дном. В душе Вайсс это настоящая революция. Вайсс не любит, когда кто-то разрушает ее мировоззрение. В последний раз это оканчивается гражданской войной в ее королевстве и убийством отца. Шни нервничает, наверное, даже больше, чем показывает. Обычно Вайсс умеет хорошо скрывать свои чувства, проявляя легендарное ледяное спокойствие, которое рушится рядом с Руби. 

И однажды Вайсс не выдерживает. Шни хватает Руби за руку и придавливает к стенке. Она слышит удивленный писк Роуз. Вайсс наклоняется к ней, целует в губы. Вайсс расстегивает рубашку Роуз, чтобы оставить поцелуи на шее. Шни не может остановиться.

И все таки Вайсс резко останавливается. Что она черт возьми делает. Она смотрит на Руби совершенно испуганно. Этот иррациональный страх, который поднимается к самому горлу и душит ее. Вайсс понятия не имеет, как выбраться из этой ситуации. Так не должно было случиться. Она должна была держать все под контролем. Вайсс все испортила. Инстинкты Шни редко бывали ошибочными, но сейчас она полагает, что это тот случай, когда они ошибаются. Ее не должно тянуть к человеку. Так нельзя. Шни боится, что Руби посмотрит на нее с заслуженной ненавистью и презрением, хотя у Вайсс и складывается впечатление, что Руби вообще не способна на презрение, и ни на что-то плохое, что Руби способна только на самое светлое. Сейчас Вайсс страшно. Она боится смотреть Роуз в глаза.

— Вайсс? — слабо спрашивает Руби. Шни может отчетливо слышать участившееся биение ее сердца. Вайсс старается не слушать.

— Прости. Я не хотела.

— Я думаю, я чувствую тоже самое.

— Руби, — Вайсс умоляюще скулит. — Руби, я монстр.

— Вайсс, мы все равно не сможет отрицать те чувства, которые у нас есть.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? 

Их секс выходит спонтанным, чуть грубым, Вайсс ставит свои метки на шее Руби. Руби громко стонет, когда Вайсс входит в нее своими пальцами. 

Обнаженная Руби прижимается к обнаженной Вайсс. Шни лениво мурлыкает и обнимает ее. Вайсс смотрит на засосы, которые она оставила на Руби, знаки того, что Роуз принадлежит только ей. Шни острожно, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами по шее Руби. Шни может отчетливо ощущать ее пульс. Вайсс держит жизнь Руби в своих руках, но она заботится, а не убивает. Вот что Шни говорит своим жестом. Руби отличается от всех людей.

— Ты знаешь, что вампиры собственники? — Вайсс глупо хихикает. 

— Я же говорила, что я принадлежу тебе, — Руби улыбается и целует ее в щеку. Вайсс довольно мурчит.

Шни может слышать биение чужого сердца.

У Вайсс Шни ненормальная любовь к человеку. Не нормально, не правильно. И это очень болезненно. Вайсс не должна этого делать, но она влюбляется в Руби. Люди причинили слишком много боли вампирам, но с другой стороны вампиры под предводительством Жака Шни делали людям тоже самое.

Роуз смеется глупо и влюбленно, когда убирает чужую белую прядь за ухо. смеётся о, из-за чего обижено губы дует, складывая руки на груди и по-детски хмурясь. даже показательно взгляд отводит.

И некоторые в их любви видят проблему.

— Вайсс, она не питомец. Ты не можешь взять и оставить ее. У нее есть семья, — Винтер, ее старшая сестра пытается воззвать к голосу разума.

— Я могу, — Вайсс шипит.

— Вайсс, нет, — Винтер устало трет переносицу.

— Вайсс, да, — Вайсс скалится, показывая свои большие клыки. Она будет бороться за Руби до последнего.

— Вайсс, послушай меня, — Винтер пытается снова.

Но Вайсс не слушает и молча превращается в белую летучую мышь и улетает от ответа. Она понимает, что это не выход так уйти от проблемы, но Вайсс не отдаст Руби. Ее отношения с Руби это маленький секрет, и Винтер так не кстати раскрывает его.

Следующие несколько дней старшая сестра не дает ей покоя и ходит буквально по пятам, говоря, что «так нельзя» и «сереброглазого воина нужно вернуть»

Вайсс соглашается с большим трудом, потому что это разрывает ей сердце. 

— Я отдам вам человека с серебрянными глазами, который незаконно пересек границу моих владений, — спокойно говорит Вайсс.

— Что вы хотите взамен? — спрашивает Озпин, человеческий маг с седыми волосами. Он опирается на трость и смотрит пристально из-под тесных очков на Вайсс.

О, у Вайсс много желаний. Ее глаза загораются от предвкушения. Эти люди готовы пойти на все, чтобы вытащить Руби. Она важна для них или важны только серебряные глаза? Вайсс только читала сказки о серебряных глазах. А ее мать воочию видела эту сокрушительную силу. Конечно же люди эгоисты и им нужна сила, способная противостоять тьме.

— Вы выполните любое мое требование, наконец говорит королева вампиров.

— Это немыслимо! — кричит Глинда. Она знает, как опасны сделки, как опасны вампиры и как опасны расплывчатые ответы.

— Вы хотите вернуть своего воина? Вашу единственную надежду? — Вайсс напирает. Если они откажутся, то она заберет Руби с собой. Самая маленькая ее часть надеется, что они окажутся эгоистичными и откажутся от Руби.

— Да, — спокойно говорит Озпин. По его лицо не понятно нервничает он или нет.

— Оз, ты не можешь! — Глинда пытается воззвать к его здравому смыслу. — Оз! Озпин!

— Нам нужна мисс Роуз. Мы должны вернуть ее в семью. Мы согласны, — Озпин сжимает свою трость. Он знает на что идет, соглашаясь на такую сделку. Если Вайсс Шни прикажет им всем умереть за возвращение сереброглазого воина, то они это сделают, и у них не будет другого выбора.

— Нам вместе было очень весело, — Шни хищно улыбается и сжимает плечо Руби. Люди вокруг них вздрагивают. Никто не поверит, что Вайсс Шни не сделала ничего плохого человеку с серебряными глазами.

— Что ты... делала с моей сестрой? — вперед выступает высокая женщина с длинными желтыми волсоами и фиолетовыми глазами. Она хмурится и глаза становятся красными.

Ох, наверное, это Янг. Руби рассказывала о ней. Даже не верится, что они сестры. Они такие разные. 

— Янг, не делай глупостей, — предупреждает Озпин.

— О, я не думаю, что мой ответ удовлетворит тебя, — Вайсс хищно улыбается. 

Янг начинает злиться. 

— Хватит! — кричит Глинда, — мы здесь не для этого. Нам не нужен еще один конфликт. 

— Добро пожаловать домой, мисс Роуз, — ровным тоном говорит Вайсс, хотя внутри она просто взрывается. Ее разрывает от разлуки с Руби, но Винтер права на счет ее возвращения. Это был бы конфликт, даже если сама Руби не против остаться с таким монстром как Вайсс.

Вайсс Шни уходит, не оборачиваясь.

Вайсс не может контролировать это ощущение опустошенности и разъедающего сердце дискомфорта. Она отпускает Руби потому что политическая обстановка итак накаливается до предела. Людям, как и вампирам нужен этот хрупкий мир. 

Шни старается не думать о неловком неуклюжем человеке с серебряными глазами. Вайсс не смеет даже думать о ней. Вайсс сокрушительно одинока. Ей не хватает улыбки Руби. И ее тепла. И этих странных разговоров.

Она посылает все к черту и тайком выбирается из замка. От одной встречи не будет плохо, ведь так? Никто не узнает, что она прилетела к Руби. Это всего на одну ночь. Вайсс хмурится, пока смотрит на полную луну. Одной ночи недостаточно восполнить отсутствие Руби. Ведь Руби человек, которому Вайсс добровольно отдает сердце и душу. 

Вайсс летит в форме белой летучей мыши. Шни видит знакомое лицо в окне дома. Вайсс залетает в окно Руби на полной скорости. Шни врезается прямо в Руби. 

— Вайсс? — Роуз смотрит на знакомую летучую мышь со шрамом на левом глазу. Роуз сразу узнает королеву вампиров, но не может в это поверить. Вайсс правда здесь? Она действительно пришла? Руби так скучала. Роуз не хватает Вайсс, их разговоров, их ленивых объятий по утрам. Теперь она может получить все это.

Вайсс радостно пищит и удобно устраивается на руках Руби. За холодной и расчетливой королевой вампиров скрывается нечто более нежное и робкое.

— Я тоже скучала по тебе, — Руби улыбается. Летучая мышь снова пищит.

В следующий раз Шни притаскивает Руби дохлого грызуна, выражая симпатию.

— Ох, это мне?

Вайсс кивает. Руби аккуратно гладит ее по голове. Шни блаженно прикрывает глаза.

— Давай посмотрим, что мы можем с этим сделать? Я не могу это хранить в таком виде, понимаешь? 

Вайсс приходит снова и снова.

На душе тепло и спокойно. Вайсс любит прижиматься к Руби и просто лежать с ней в кровати. Роуз такая теплая и хорошая. Шни нравится показывать чувства, когда никто не видит. Когда это остается только между ними, остается чем-то личным. Вайсс утыкается носом в шею Руби и тихо скулит, требуя ласки и внимания. Роуз нежно проводит рукой по белым волосам вампира. Руби разглядывает чужое умиротворенное лицо. У нее расцветает на губах такая легкая, но самая влюбленная и самая искренняя улыбка.

— Эй, знаешь, Янг была в ярости, когда увидела засосы у меня на шее. Кажется, это взбесило ее больше, чем тот факт, что ты пила мою кровь.

В ответ Вайсс фыркает.

Держать отношения с Руби в тайне относительно легко. Никто не думает, что королева вампиров может незамеченной проникнуть в чужой дом и иметь чувства, кроме ненависти к человеку.

Иногда им удается заняться сексом. Но только тогда, когда никого из семьи Руби нет дома. Шни не хочет, чтобы ее удобное прикрытие было раскрыто. Особенно сильно она не хочет встречаться с Янг.

Вайсс перетекает в человеческую форму и обвивает талию Руби руками. Она утыкается ей в живот. Вайсс просто необходимо больше времени с Руби. То, что у нее есть - недостаточно. Вайсс нужно еще. Вайсс нужна вся Руби целиком. Шни тяжело вздыхает.

— Что-то не так? — Руби обеспокоена.

— Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Как ты думаешь, я могу попросить ответную услугу, чтобы жениться на тебе? 

— Янг сляжет с инфарктом, — Руби смеется. 

— Это определенно стоит того, — Вайсс улыбается, — Но я действительно не хочу держать наши отношения вот так. Винтер знает о нас, мать... я думаю, она догадывается, если Винтер уже не сообщила ей. Они захотят, чтобы все было по традициями. 

— И ты правда это сделаешь? 

— Руби Роуз, ты станешь моей женой? — Вайсс выпутывается из теплых рук Руби. Она теперь нависает над Роуз. Шни смотрит совершенно серьезно. Вайсс даже не замечает, как с них спадает одеяло, оставляя их полностью обнаженными.

— Да, — Руби сглатывает, — да, я стану твоей женой.


	4. Day 4: Goddesses AU

Любовь начинает свое существование раньше Войны, и раньше всех всех богов. Любви поклоняются, строят храмы, приносят жертвы, поют гимны. Богиню любви можно заметить моментально: звонкий смех и яркая улыбка, притягивающая магнитом. Вокруг нее всегда много богов, людей, полубогов, нимф, они все слетаются к ней как той, кто дарует им нежное тепло. 

Любовь любит холодную Войну. У Войны длинные белые волосы, голубые глаза и шрам на лице, напоминающий кто она. Война холодная. К ней прикоснуться — и можно замерзнуть. Война много чего не любит: прикосновения, яркое солнце Олимпа, когда вторгаются в ее личное пространство. Любовь не обращает на последнее внимания.

Она подбегает к Войне со спины, обхватывает ее руками и поднимает вверх. Война всегда такая легкая, обманчиво хрупкая и маленькая. Многие ошибочно полагают, что хрупкая и низкая девушка не может быть богиней бесконечных войн, и эта ошибка становится их поражением.

— Руби Роуз!

— Что? — Руби прижимается к своей богине и крепко обнимает.

— Прекрати это немедленно!

— Но я люблю тебя!

— Потому что ты богиня любви, тебе положено всех любить, — Вайсс фыркает. Все любят богиню Любви, и это вызывает в богине Войны жгучую ревность.

— Но тебя я люблю больше всех, — Руби улыбается и утыкается в спину Вайсс. Вайсс краснеет.

— Я буду любить тебя всегда-всегда, — обещает Руби.

— Я знаю, — тихо шепчет Вайсс. Совсем на короткое время она перестает быть Войной. Она становится любимой и любящей женщиной. Просто Вайсс, без звания богини. Она перестает быть самым нелюбимым ребенком в их большой семье (Вайсс не виновата, что глупые смертные с пугающей одержимостью бросаются уничтожать друг друга и поют гимны в ее честь, надеясь, что она благословит одну из сторон). Когда Руби смотрит на Вайсс, Вайсс понимает, что хоть кто-то в этой вселенной любит ее.

Любовь любит Войну, и Война любит Любовь. 

Руби наконец отпускает Вайсс. Вайсс не может не признать, что Руби очень цепкая. Руби дарит любовь и тепло, но сама нуждается в этом и многие забывают, что по-настоящему нужно богине Любви. Она находит это в Вайсс.


	5. Day 6: Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, отношения между охотниками и гримм запрещены. Руби - гримм, Вайсс - охотница.  
> Пояснительная бригада: гримм являются третьей расой со своей культурой и обычаями, как фавны и люди, но их воспринимают только как монстров. Гримм начали обретать разум после того, как Салем свалилась в темное озеро, но есть дикие гримм без разума, которые осложняют жизнь всем. Салем борется за равные права для «своих детей», в то время как Озма и остальные видят в этом угрозу. Следовательно весь мир знает о бессмертии Салем, как и о реинкарнациях Озмы и силах Дев. Сереброглазые воины имеют определенный вес и влияние в обществе. Пыль так же высоко ценится и Шни обладают огромной властью, Вайсс все так же является наследницей, которая занимается благим делом, уничтожая гримм. Отношения между людьми и гримм запрещены. Вайсс и Руби тайно встречаются довольно долгое время.

Молодая беловолосая охотница расслабленно идет по лесу, не замечая, что за ней следит пара серебряных лаз с темными склерами. Из-за кустов высовывается белая костяная морда с красными полосками. Шерсть у зверя черная с красным на кончиках, огромное тело обхватывают широкие костяные наросты. Гримм пристально наблюдает за охотницей. Гримм ожидает, когда охотница подойдет ближе и набрасывается на нее. Охотница кричит, совершенно не ожидая нападения. Охотницу так легко сбить на землю что с нее взять: кожа да кости, тощая, слабая, хрупкая, совсем не подходящая кандидатура для охотницы и закуски для гримм.

Гримм наклоняется над ней, скаля огромные клыки. Монстр высовывает язык.

Гримм ведет себя как щенок, облизывая лицо охотницы.

— Руби Роуз! — охотница кричит и бьет гримм по маске. Гримм останавливается и скулит.

— Руби, слезь с меня!

Гримм скулит еще сильнее. 

— Руби!

Гримм с ворчанием слезает с охотницы.

Вайсс Шни вытирает рукавом чужие слюни со своего лица.

— Сколько раз я так говорила не делать? 

Гримм тяжело вздыхает и тычется мордой о Вайсс. Вайсс закатывает глаза.

Истинная форма гримм — это отражение человеческих грехов. Истинная форма Руби немного отвратительна. Она предпочитает быть наполовину в своей человеческой форме и гримм форме, с ее длинными пушистыми волчьими ушами. У Руби все еще человеческие глаза, но склера ее глаз абсолютно черная, а радужки ее глаз серебряные. Кожа Руби ужасно бледная с красными полосами и прожилками, ее ногти длинные, вместо зубов у нее острые клыки. На ее теле все еще выступают белые кости, как защитный панцирь. Она не человек и никогда не сможет им быть, но очень старается.

— Вайсс! — Руби заключает Вайсс в объятья, и Шни не может дышать. Вайсс никогда не бывает готова к этому. Руби довольно шумная и энергичная.

— Я рада тебя видеть, но воздух.

— Ох, извини, — Руби опускает ее на землю.

Вайсс учат быть хорошей наследницей, а вовсе не тому, как испытывать чувства к гримм. Вайсс должна быть охотницей и убивать таких, как Руби. Но чувства всему мешают, особенно острое чувство одиночества. Вайсс не хочет оставаться одна. Возможно именно по этому она принимает странное предложение дружбы от гримм. Ей просто необходим друг и Руби странным образом им становится, а потом становится больше, чем другом. Руби - первая и единственная любовь Вайсс. 

— Я принесла немного печенья и одежды.

— Зачем мне одежда? У меня есть плащ! — Руби укутывается в свой красный плащ, который всегда магическим образом оказывается единственной одеждой на ней после перевоплощений. С чем это связано непонятно. Как и непонятны розовые лепестки, которые остаются на месте ее следов.

— Если ты не оденешься, то я не дам тебе печенье, — говорит Вайсс. Она знает, что манипулировать плохо, но ради печенья Руби готова на все. Шни с ухмылкой подает ей аккуратно свернутую одежду. Вайсс прикрывает глаза стараясь не смотреть на Руби. У них с Руби еще не было секса. Руби слишком невинна и наивна для такого. Руби Роуз - прелестный ангел, которого хочется испортить. Глупо говорить такое про гримм, но так и есть.

Через несколько минут Роуз предстает перед Вайсс в простых белых штанах и рубашке.

— Ты была хорошей девочкой и у меня для тебя кое что есть, — Вайсс ухмыляется и хлопает по сумке рукой. Руби перестает дуться и заинтересованно смотрит. — Кляйн сделал их буквально сегодня утром.

Шни достает пакет с печеньем.

— Хей, ты любишь печенье или меня? — в шутку спрашивает Вайсс.

— Оба! — не задумываясь восклицает Роуз.

Вайсс редко искренне смеется или улыбается и обычно причина этому Руби. Вайсс всегда старается держаться от всех отдаленно, с холодным безразличием, но Руби ломает эти ледяные стены своей детской непосредственностью. Руби искренняя, добрая, слегка наивная. За это Вайсс и любит Руби.

Руби зарывается пальцами в длинные белые волосы Вайсс, мягко целуя в макушку. Отношения между гримм и охотниками запрещены, как и вообще любой контакт, но Руби знает, что правило неоднократно нарушается. Правда эти случаи единичны вроде ее матери и самой Руби. 

Вайсс и Руби разделяют редкие моменты вместе.

Вайсс зависима. Зависима от Руби, от ее тепла, улыбок, от ее любви. Вайсс начинает жить по-настоящему только в объятиях Руби. Отвратительный строгий отец, ответственность наследницы, бремя охотницы. Все это время она старается быть правильной. С Руби ей не нужно такой быть. С Руби она может просто расслабиться. Вайсс смотрит в эти красивые серебряные глаза. Если бы Руби была бы человеком, то у нее было бы высокое положение в обществе, влияние, власть и ничего не помешало бы им пожениться. Все хотят получить гены сереброглазых воинов, и отец точно не было бы против. Но Руби наполовину гримм и ее глаза не работают как должны. Они вообще не работают, потому что гены гримм оказываются сильнее. Но это не делает Руби хуже. Наоборот, Руби лучше всех людей, с которыми Вайсс доводилось общаться. Может быть, они все неправы по отношению к гримм? 

Шни почесывает волчьи уши Руби. Есть ошибочное распространенное мнение, что предками фавнов являются гримм, и поэтому фавны подвергаются сильной дискриминации вплоть до убийства. Роуз прикрывает глаза и удобно устраивается на коленях Вайсс. Руби любит ласку.

— Тебе нравится, да? — Шни продолжает почесывать уши Руби. 

— Мне нравишься ты.

Вайсс хмыкает и щелкает ее по носу. Роуз шутливо скалит клыки. Руби похожа на большого щенка. Руби — целая вселенная для Вайсс. 

Когда Вайсс станет главой компании, то она узаконит свои отношения с Руби и будет помогать Салем по продвижению прав гримм. Сейчас она ничего не сможет сделать, но совсем скоро станет одной из могущественных женщин Ремнанта. Отец слишком слаб из-за своей болезни и может умереть в любую минуту, Винтер сбежала давным-давно в армию, Витли слишком мал, чтобы что-то понимать и даже ходить и говорить. Маленький ребенок, который ничего не знает: ни об агрессии мира, ни о том, какой у него отвратительный отец. Когда отец умрет, Вайсс так много сможет сделать для всего мира. И с ней будет Руби. Они всегда будут вместе. Нужно лишь дождаться смерти отца. Это звучит отвратительно и она должна высказывать уважение к родителям, но отец всегда был ублюдком, женившемся на матери ради денег и власти, которую дает фамилия. Вайсс презирает и ненавидит его за испорченное детство, одиночество и отсутствие родительского тепла. Когда он умрет, она вздохнет свободно. Ей хотелось бы увидеть его лицо, если бы он узнал, что она встречается с гримм, но это лишь минутная слабость. Вайсс с нетерпением ждет смерти отца, чтобы начать действовать и менять мир.


	6. Day 7: The Princess and Her Knight

Обнаженная Вайсс стоит на коленях и человек, сидящий на кровати и скрытый в тенях, притягивает фавна к себе за ошейник. Фавну приходится подчиняться. Она хватается пальцами за бледные бедра человека. Вайсс дрожит, когда человек наклоняется к ней и слегка покусывает ее лисье ухо. Уши - слабое место Вайсс. Они слишком чувствительны.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, — произносит тихий голос, для Вайсс он звучит так громко. Она скулит.

— Давай, это так просто, — повторяет голос.

— Р-Руби, — с трудом выдыхает Вайсс, почти задыхаясь. Дело даже не в ошейнике, сжимающим горло, к которому она привыкает за столько лет, а в имени, которое трудно произнести.

— Видишь, это так легко звать меня по имени, — Руби, улыбаясь, отпускает ошейник и прижимает фавна к себе. Они вместе падают на кровать. Вайсс ныряет в ее объятья, тычется в шею и жмется. Шни нуждается в ей так сильно, что не может представить саму себя без ее прикосновений. Руби ласково гладит фавна по голове, задевая чувствительные лисьи уши. Вайсс блаженно тявкает.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу делать это, — Вайсс всю жизнь учат, как правильно она должна относиться к своей принцессе, как она должна говорить в присутствии принцессы и обязана выполнять все, что скажет принцесса. Если бы Вайсс приказали отрезать свои лисьи уши, то она бы это сделала. Она сделает все, что угодно, кроме одного приказа — назвать свою принцессу по имени. Это запрещено. Это так трудно. Для Вайсс почти невозможно.

Некоторое время они лежат неподвижно. Руби гладит Вайсс по спине. У Шни до сих пор шрамы на спине из-за издевательств в детстве, поэтому Роуз старается быть очень аккуратной. Вайсс напрягается, когда пальцы Руби касаются ее спины, но затем расслабляется.

Руби всегда учат ненавидеть Шни, но она не может ненавидеть собственного рыцаря. Когда Вайсс и Руби впервые встречаются, то Вайсс это пушистый скулящий комочек страха. У Вайсс очень милые лисьи уши и огромный пушистый хвост, все это хочется потрогать и Руби любопытный ребенок, но фавн рычит и кусается, стоит Руби дотронуться до ее ушей. Маленькой принцессе больно, и она плачет, а фавна избивают за ненадлежащее поведение.

Так все и начинается с неловкой попытки дружбы до осознания, что они обе влюблены. Руби всегда хорошо относится к своему фавну и никогда не делает ей больно. Больно делают отец и старшая сестра, и Руби иногда не успевает остановить их. Фавнов мало кто любит. Их притесняют вплоть до, что некоторых держат в рабстве. В разных королевствах разные законы.

Вайсс — первый рыцарь-фавн. Но это потому что больше некому доверить безопасность принцессы. Священные серебряные глаза это не только благо, но и опасность. Вайсс обязана защищать. У Шни шрамы не только от наказаний, но и от несостоявшихся убийц. Она никогда не обратит свое оружие против Руби. Потому что Руби это единственный человек, который ее любит. Настоящая семья Вайсс никогда не любила ее. Вайсс Шни, вторая дочь короля Атласа. Бастард, тупое животное, ошибка, как говорит ее отец. Вайсс никогда не видела свою мать. Винтер, старшая дочь Жака Шни была благословлена, а Вайсс нет. Винтер готовили быть королевой, а Вайсс просто запирали как дикое животное в клетке, она была просто любимой игрушкой для битья всей семьи. И однажды Вайсс просто продают как раба соседнему королевству. Подарок для младшей дочери королевы, чтобы наладить отношения.

У Вайсс очень сильные лисьи инстинкты. Вайсс мало что умеет хорошо делать в этой жизни. разве что петь, держать в руках меч и трахаться и быть верной своей принцессе. Руби просто требует, чтобы она не притворялась и была самой собой. Вайсс дается это с трудом и даже наедине она не может отбросить этикет, который намертво вбит в ее голову.

Руби любит своего рыцаря всю жизнь, и Вайсс робко отвечает на ее любовь. Шни правда пытается совмещать две свои обязанности: быть любовницей принцессы и быть телохранителем принцессы.


End file.
